The disclosure relates generally to robotic systems, and more particularly, to modular assembly robotic toys.
Robotic toys are cutting-edge products for childhood education because they can keep children engaged, educated, and entertained. Unlike a virtual character that resides only on a display screen, a robotic toy can be held in a child's arm or touched and thus, provides a visceral experience. Today, one focus is to explore how more sophisticated robotic systems could be used in educational settings. For example, the term “educational robotics” refers to the teaching practice during which the students use the robots to construct knowledge with the help of or for the robots themselves.
While there is much potential for such systems, known robotic systems as toys have encountered issues such as difficulty of assembling, limited functions, and lack of flexibility and extensibility, especially when the users are young children.